Conhecendote
by xana4
Summary: Deeks conhece-a, melhor do que ela pensa. Primeira história de sempre em Português. Digam-me se devo continuar ou não
1. Chapter 1

_**Atenção: isto é uma experiência. Nunca escrevi nada em Português para publicar aqui mas resolvi tentar porque não existem histórias suficientes sobre Kensi/Deeks em Português. Acho isso extremamente injusto (ainda mais porque a Daniela Ruah é portuguesa). Tal como disse, isto é uma experiência. Se tiver algum feedback vou publicar os próximos capítulos desta história porque ainda há mais para vir. Se ninguém deixar comentários fico por aqui.**_

_**Digam-me o que pensam disto…**_

_**Sarah**_

X

X

Ele conhece-a.

Ele sabe que ela tem problemas de abandono.

Ele sabe que é difícil para ela confiar em alguém-

Ele sabe que ela não deixa ninguém aproximar-se o suficiente para deitar a baixo as muralhas que ela construiu à sua volta para manter toda a dor do lado de fora.

Ele sabe que lhe levou oito meses para conseguir confiar em Sam e um ano inteiro para confiar em Callen.

Ele sabe que ela vai fazê-lo trabalhar arduamente para ganhar a sua confiança.

Ele sabe tudo isso mas continua com esperanças.

Ele espera que possa ajudá-la a ultrapassar os seus problemas.

Ele espera conseguir ganhar a sua confiança.

Ele espera que ela o deixe chegar perto o suficiente para derrubar aquelas malditas muralhas porque elas também mantêm toda a felicidade do lado de fora.

Ele espera que ela um dia consiga confiar tanto nele como confia em Callen e Sam, os dois homens que são como irmãos para ela e que a tratam como uma irmã mais nova.

Ele espera que o seu trabalho árduo resulte porque ele não sabe durante quanto tempo mais conseguirá esconder os seus sentimentos por ela. Ele não sabe quanto tempo conseguirá aguentar sem explodir e gritar para todo o Mundo ouvir os seus sentimentos por ela. Ele não sabe quanto tempo conseguirá aguentar sem confessar que os seus sonhos são preenchidos com imagens dela.

X

X

Marty Deeks considera-se uma pessoa calma e paciente. Assim, ele espera. Ele vê-a todos os dias no trabalho mas sabe que isso é normal e óbvio uma vez que ela é a sua parceira. Todos os dias ele tenta chegar um pouco mais perto mas Kensi continua a ser um grande mistério para ele, um que ele acha difícil de resolver. Bem, ele sempre gostou de um bom desafio e sabe que pode estar á altura desta tão difícil tarefa. Marty não é apenas um bom observador. Ele é também um bom ouvinte portanto começa a perceber umas coisas sobre ela mas sente que não são suficientes. Ele sabe que Sam e Callen sabem muito mais. Ele sabe isso porque vê as expressões deles quando percebem que algo está errado com ela. Eles sabem como tratar da sua parceira melhor do que ele sabe. O contrario seria de estranhar tendo em conta que a conhecem há mais de 5 anos e ele ainda só a conhece à 1.

Deeks consegue contar com os dedos de uma mão as coisas realmente importantes que sabe sobre ela.

O seu pai ensinou-a a sobreviver a praticamente qualquer situação.

Kensi adora carros e tudo o que tem a ver com eles.

Kensi é forte e independente.

No entanto, precisaria mais do que uma mão para contar as pequenas coisas que sabe sobre ela.

Ele sabe que Kensi morde o lábio inferior quando tenta não se rir de uma piada que acha estúpida mas engraçada ao mesmo tempo. Ele sabe que ela enrola uma madeixa de cabelo á volta do seu dedo quando está a pensar sobre alguma coisa que lhe aconteceu. Ele sabe que Kensi tem tendência para sorrir quando está triste para dar a impressão que está tudo bem. Ele sabe que ela odeia pedir ajuda, seja em que situação for. Ele sabe que ela odeia parecer fraca na frente de qualquer pessoa, apesar de ter a certeza que ele permite que Callen veja esse seu lado mais vulnerável. Ele sabe que ela nunca confiou em ninguém tanto como confia em Callen mas ele não se importa com isso. Ele sabe que ela gosta de tomar café todos os dias de manhã excepto quando está com dores provenientes da sua TPM.

Sim, ele sabe muitas coisas sobre ela mas não são suficientes para a perceber. É por isso que todos os dias Deeks se empenha ainda mais na difícil tarefa. Ele quer que ela saiba que pode confiar nele. Ele quer que ela saiba que pode sempre contar com ele, para o que der e vier.

Todos os dias ele espera.

Todos os dias tenta chegar um pouco mais perto do seu coração.

Todos os dias tenta decifrar esse quebra-cabeças que é ela.

Todos os dias ele espera por um sinal dela, algo que o faça perceber que pode continuar a tentar.

Todos os dias espera que ela acorde e veja o que está mesmo á sua frente, que perceba que ele nunca faria nada de propósito para a magoar.

Todos os dias ele espera que ela use as suas técnicas de agente especial e que repare que aquele brilho nos seus olhos cada vez que olha para ela é muito mais do que simples amizade.

X

X

A primeira vez que acontece eles estão a trabalhar num caso. Acabam de investigar a casa da vítima e ela diz que quer gelado porque está muito calor. Ele concorda com ela mas sabe que diria que sim ao pedido dela mesmo que odiasse gelado.

Eles sentam-se na gelataria e entre conversa de circunstância e risos, ela acaba por confessor que gosta de o ter como parceiro. Deeks percebe o que ela quer dizer, vê o que está Escondido para lá da sua máscara. É um pedido de ajuda. Ela quer que ele fique, que não a abandone como tantos outros fizeram antes. Kensi não diz uma palavra sobre o assunto, é território proibido para eles, mas Deeks percebe o significado escondido nos seus olhos.

É aí que ele fica a saber que Kensi está a começar a confiar nele.

É aí que ele descobre que ela está a começar a deixá-lo chegar mais perto dela. Continua a não ser demasiado perto mas é o suficiente para ele conseguir ver a muralha que ela própria construiu á sua volta e sabe que é mais do que tem o direito de pedir em tão pouco tempo.


	2. Chapter 2

A segunda vez que acontece, ele quase que não repara.

Lágrimas escorrem-lhe pelo rosto e Deeks sabe que ela está a permitir que ele a veja num momento de fraqueza. Ele sabe que ela lhe vai pedir para esquecer o que viu mais tarde mas por agora ele aproveita a oportunidade que se apresenta mesmo à sua frente.

Ele não sabe porque é que ela está a chorar mas tem o pressentimento que perguntar o motivo só piorará a situação. Deeks não quer ver mais lágrimas no seu lindo rosto, não quer ver os seus olhos vermelhos por causa do seu choro.

Marty sabe que as hipóteses de ela o afastar são mais do que muitas mas sabe que se isso acontecer ele chamará Sam ou Callen porque não quer chateá-la. Eles estão no piso de baixo e seria bastante fácil dar meia volta e ir chamá-los. Eles percebem-na muito melhor do que ele mas Deeks não está habituado a desistir quando as coisas se tornam um pouco mais complicadas. Esta é a oportunidade perfeita para a fazer ver que ele se importa com ela.

Deeks dirige-se ao sítio onde ela está sentada no chão do escritório que ele sabe que pertence a Nate. Ela está ali porque pensa que é o único sítio onde ninguém se lembraria de a procurar.

Kensi não olha para ele. O seu olhar está direccionado para o chão e não se move, nem mesmo quando ele entra e fecha a porta atrás dele. Deeks senta-se no chão, ao lado dela, tão perto que os seus ombros tocam os dela. Ainda assim, Kensi não olha para ele. Ela sabe que ele está lá para ela e isso é o que realmente importa.

Ele toca no seu braço. É só uma pequena festa mas parece ser suficiente para ela porque, surpreendendo-o, encosta a sua cabeça no seu ombro. Ele não se mexe, com medo que o movimento errado a assuste e se afaste outra vez. Deeks consegue ver as lágrimas que lhe correm pelas faces por isso ele agarra a sua mão e ela surpreende-o mais uma vez por permitir que ele o faça.

Ela está a começar a confiar nele e Deeks fica contente por saber isso. Ele sabe que não vai ser uma jornada fácil mas também sabe que é apenas uma questão de tempo até ela o deixar chegar mais perto dela. Ele espera que, um dia, ela perceba o quanto significa para ele.

Deeks não sabe mais o que fazer sem ela do seu lado. Ele está habituado aos seus cafés matinais, aos seus pequeno-almoços juntos e á sua forma única de falar um com o outro.

Ele já está habituado a tudo isso e não pode deitar tudo a perder. Ele sabe que quer mais. Não há dúvidas na sua mente quanto a isso.

Kensi Blye é um mistério mas está a tornar-se o seu puzzle pessoal e Deeks vai resolvê-lo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Ela sabe o que ele está a tentar fazer. Não é a primeira vez que vê algo assim acontecer. Ela sabe que ele está a tentar ganhar a sua confiança porque eles são parceiros e a verdade é que precisam de confiar um no outro sempre.

Ela sabe o que ele está a tentar fazer e quer deixá-lo entrar, a sério que quer.

Não consegue.

Não é nada de novo, na verdade. Já aconteceu com Renko, Callen e Sam. Mesmo assim ela tenta. Tenta confiar nele porque tem o pressentimento que ele não faz intenções de ir embora num futuro próximo. Ele quer ficar ao lado dela.

Ela vê-o olhar para ela. Por vezes, finge que não repare. Há outras vezes, no entanto, em que ela lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar ao trabalho.

Sam repara no que se passa e fala com ela numa tarde pouco atarefada.

"Precisas de aprender a confiar nele" diz Sam, usando a sua voz calma e relaxada "porque sem confiança a vossa parceria não significa nada e as vossas vidas estarão sempre em risco quando vão trabalhar." Ela sabe exactamente o que ele quer dizer com isso mas não consegue abrir-se assim, pelo menos ainda não.

Callen também repara e ela não pode dizer que se surpreende quando ele aparece á sua porta uma noite com cerveja e gelado. Ela abre-lhe a porta porque é o que sempre faz com ele- sentam-se no sofá da sua sala e é Callen quem começa a conversa que ambos sabem que têm que ter (é a razão pela qual ele veio). O seu discurso é muito diferente do de Sam. Ele percebe o que ela sente melhor do que ninguém. Tem os mesmos medos, os mesmos pesadelos.

"Não apreces as coisas, Kenz. Leva o teu tempo mas confia nele porque Deeks é um bom homem." Ela sabe que ele tem razão mas não sabe se está preparada para admitir tal coisa.

Kensi sabe que Deeks não sabe muita coisa sobre ela portanto decide começar por lhe dar pequenas pistas, indicações que poderão ajudá-lo a entendê-la melhor.

Vai levar tempo mas ela tem esperanças de que ele não desista dela porque tem o pressentimento que ele já está perto o suficiente para provocar graves danos no seu frágil coração.

X

X

Acontece a primeira vez durante uma tarde bastante quente, talvez mais quente do que é habitual. Ela leva-a para um gelado porque ela se queixa da desconfortável temperatura sentida na rua. Estão a comer os seus gelados quando acontece.

Ela tem o pressentimento de que as coisas estão a mudar entre eles. É por isso que confessa que gosta de o ter como seu parceiro. Ela sabe que Deeks vê algo nos seus olhos porque parece surpreendido por uns momentos mas recupera rapidamente e devolve-lhe um sorriso, aquele sorriso apalhaçado que ela nunca consegue ver e ficar séria apesar de tentar disfarçá-lo.

Ele é um bom parceiro e um bom homem. Vai levar tempo mas ela sabe que eventualmente vai deixá-lo entrar, desde que ele saiba jogar as suas cartas na devida altura.

X

X

A segunda vez que acontece, ela reage segundo os seus instintos.

Ela esconde-se no escritório de Nate quando não consegue aguentar mais a maneira como todos olham para ela. Ela tem saudades de Nate, ainda que ele não seja uma daquelas pessoas que ela confia sem pensar duas vezes e mesmo que ele nem sempre consiga perceber que não lhe apetece falar sobre certos assuntos em certas ocasiões.

Ela senta-se no chão do seu escritório e mantém o seu olhar fixo na parede branca á sua frente. Ouve os passos que são uma clara indicação de que alguém se aproxima da divisão com algum cuidado. Ouve a porta a abrir-se mas não olha para cima. Ela sabe que é Deeks quem está ali a olhar para ela.

Callen sabe onde ela está, sabe sempre, mas ela sabe que ele percebe que é melhor deixá-la sozinha porque sabe que ela não gosta de mostrar fraqueza em frente de outras pessoas.

Sam não a seguiria até ali porque sabe que por vezes ela só precisa de espaço para poder pensar sobre os seus problemas. Como ele não sabe o que se passa com ela, ele deixa-a sozinha.

Eric não a seguiria até ali porque a verdade é que as máquinas são o seu território e não as pessoas. Todos sabem que ele também se importa com eles mas todos sabem também que ele é melhor a tratar de máquinas do que de seres humanos. Ninguém leva isso a mal.

Nell não a seguiria até ali porque é o membro mais novo da equipa e ainda não sabe lidar com eles.

Hetty não a seguiria até ali porque, ainda que saiba exactamente o que se passa e se importe com todos os seus funcionários, ela sabe que Kensi prefere estar sozinha nestas alturas.

Deeks segue-a.

Ele sabe que ela preferia estar sozinha.

Ele sabe que ela odeia que as pessoas a vejam em momentos de fraqueza.

Ele sabe que ela não gosta que a sigam.

Ele sabe que ela precisa de espaço e tempo para pensar naquilo que a está a perturbar.

Ele sabe tudo isso mas segue-a até lá porque a sua teimosia é apenas mais uma das coisas que o faz ser Marty Deeks.

Ela ouve-o fechar a porta e sente-o sentar-se ao seu lado. Não olha para ele porque sabe que ele poderá ver as lágrimas na sua cara. Ela não olha para ele porque sabe que esse movimento o aproximará mais daquele sítio que lhe permitiria ganhar a sua plena confiança.

Deeks agarra uma das suas mãos e é aí que ela percebe o que se passa realmente.

Ele não está ali para a julgar.

Ele não está ali para a gozar no seu momento de fraqueza.

Ele não está ali para arranjar material para fazer umas piadinhas mais tarde.

Ele está ali porque se importa realmente.

Ele está ali porque quer que ela saiba que ele estará sempre ao seu lado, ainda que não faça a mínima ideia do que a está a deixar assim.

Ela põe a sua cabeça no ombro dele só para que ele saiba que ela está feliz com a sua presença. De uma maneira ou de outra, ela tem a certeza que ele já sabia isso. Kensi sente-o apertar a sua mão e descobre que isto é confortável.

Ela sente o beijo que ele deixa no topo da sua cabeça, algo que não é algo que o identifique. Ela não se importa porque precisa disso, mesmo que não estivesse a par desse facto antes disto.

Ele não lhe pergunta o que se passa. Fica em silêncio.

Ele não lhe pede para parar de chorar. Deixa-a chorar no seu ombro.

Ele não sussurra palavras de conforto ao seu ouvido. Aperta a sua mão gentilmente em vez disso.

Ele não lhe diz que tudo vai ficar bem. Beija a sua cabeça de vez em quando.

Ela não sabe ao certo quanto tempo demora a acalmar-se. Sabe que ele fica com ela durante esse tempo, mesmo ao seu lado. Ela levanta-se assim que tem a certeza que está forte o suficiente para o fazer e ele faz o mesmo. Ele mete-se á frente dela e limpa as proas de que ela esteve a chorar com um lenço.

É aí que ela vê algo nos seus olhos. Ela vê que ele se importa, mais do que alguma vez admitiu na sua frente.

Alguma coisa dentro dela explode e Kensi coloca os seus braços á volta da cintura dele para um abraço que precisa desesperadamente. Ele coloca os seus braços á volta dela para a abraçar, tal como ela sabia que ele faria. Deeks nunca lhe negou nada.

Ela descobre que se sente segura nos seus braços, algo que não está habituada a sentir. É aí que percebe que confia nele.

Kensi não sabe ao certo durante quanto tempo mas sabe que fica nos seus braços por mais de 5 minutos e sente a sua relutância em deixá-la ir quando ela finalmente quebra a ligação entre eles.

Ela olha-o nos olhos e vê mais uma vez o quanto ele se importa com ela. Não a trata como uma donzela que precisa de ser salva e não tenta ser o seu cavaleiro andante. Isso é bom porque Kensi nunca foi muito de acreditar em contos de fadas.

Ela não sabe porquê mas sente a necessidade de lhe dizer a razão pela qual se sente assim hoje, sabendo que ele merece isso depois da sua enorme paciência com ela durante todo o dia.

"Hoje é o aniversário da morte do meu pai. Fico sempre, emotiva, nestes dias." Ele abana a cabeça e acaricia a sua face num gesto de afecto que ela nunca pensou ver vindo dele.

"Isso não é ser emotiva. Tenho a certeza que se chama ser humana!" Ela sorri enquanto eles descem as escadas juntos. Quando estão a meio da escadaria, Kensi pára, vira-se para ele e dá-lhe um beijo na cara como forma de agradecimento por aquilo que fez. Apanha-o de surpresa mas é uma boa coisa porque para ela, mostrar sinais de afecto, é um passo na direcção certa.

Ela sabe que aquilo que se passou foi um grande acontecimento na relação entre eles e sabe que está a deixá-lo aproximar-se dela. A parte engraçada é que isso não a assusta. Pelo menos já não.

Ela tem o pressentimento de que ele não a vai magoar.

Tem o pressentimento que ele não quer ir embora num futuro próximo.

Kensi tem o pressentimento de que ele a pode realmente fazer feliz.

X

X

X

Obrigada pelas reviews. Vou postar outra história em Português em breve mas será uma tradução de uma história escrita por outra escritora. Digam-me o que acham deste capítulo (e da história em geral).


End file.
